<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can See a Better Time When All Our Dreams Come True by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666921">I Can See a Better Time When All Our Dreams Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Angel [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Alec Lightwood, Dark Love, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mild Murder Kink, Murder, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Sub Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus proposes and gifts Alec a Hellhound puppy so he will never again be alone. Also, someone tries to hurt Alec and Magnus obviously won’t tolerate that at all!<br/>Or the fic wherein Magnus proposes in a very romantic way if you are into protective and possessive Magnus. ;)<br/>[Part 5 of Broken Angel: A dark possessive Malec love story]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Angel [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can See a Better Time When All Our Dreams Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts">Lir_Soracia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.<br/>For Lir to cheer her up as she is currently ill. Feel better soon, hon! Hugs and love<br/>Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.<br/>Chapter warnings: D/s relationship, Alec wearing his collar in public, Magnus murders someone but don't worry; he was a bad guy who wanted to hurt Alec. Mild murder kink because Alec is still 100% into Magnus murdering people for him!<br/>If you are fine with all of that then this story is actually ridiculously romantic; as in I should warn against the fluff and sweetness!<br/>You can listen to “Every breath you take” by the Police to get more into the mindset of this possessive and obsessive Malec love story my evil mind have thought up for this series. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Read the warnings above. This is a mature story showing a D/s relationship; read all tags and warnings and only read this if your idea of romance is a D/s relationship with a powerful Magnus killing people who want to hurt Alec! Just because I can't give this story a higher rating (because no sex in this one) doesn't mean this story is kid friendly!</em> </p><h1>I Can See a Better Time When All Our Dreams Come True</h1><p>“Do you like it, darling?” Magnus asked when the waiter had seated them at the chef’s table in the very fancy restaurant.</p><p>Magnus had portaled them to a Michelin star restaurant on the Spanish coast. The restaurant was on the top floor of a building and when the waiter had informed Magnus reservations were needed, months in advance, Magnus simply handed him his American Express Centurion Card and suddenly the waiter was almost bowing for them, repeatedly, and showed them to the chef’s table almost as soon as his eyes fell on the black credit card that was given only to the extremely wealthy. The table was at the back of the restaurant, a bit hidden away, with access to a private balcony next to it, giving an amazing look out over the ocean. There were circular soft curtains around the table; slightly transparent but still offering a sense of privacy as only outlines and silhouettes were visible like this.</p><p>“Compliments of the chef,” a waiter came and said as he gave them each a glass of champagne from a silver tray and left a small plate with snacks in the middle of the table, leaving a small note with the snacks where they could read about them.</p><p>“It’s…it’s amazing,” Alec said breathlessly as he looked around at the fancily dressed people and the slick and modern atmosphere of the restaurant, the stars in the night sky and the moonlight coming in through the open balcony doors. Everything looked amazing and romantic.</p><p>“I love to see you radiate,” Magnus said lovingly as he saluted him with his champagne glass and they both took a sip.</p><p>Alec blushed at his words and looked down for a moment, enjoying the praise, “Thank you.”</p><p>Magnus smiled, enjoying Alec’s reaction to his words. Then he put his glass on the table and picked up the menu, prompting Alec to do likewise.</p><p>“What do you want to eat?” Magnus asked, scanning the menu.</p><p>“There are so many choices,” Alec admitted as he looked at the menu, a confused look on his face.</p><p>There was a chef’s menu, and a tasting menu and then around 3-4 dishes under first and second courses. He didn’t know half of the things and he had never handled money as that wasn’t used in Idris and he had never been enough in the Mundane world to use it, so he was unsure of the amounts, but from the classy clientele it was likely all very expensive. He didn’t want to choose wrongly.</p><p>“I can choose for you,” Magnus offered with a fond smile, sensing his uneasiness.</p><p>Alec gave him a grateful look as he closed the menu and put it on his plate in front of him.</p><p>“Please,” he asked, have complete faith that Magnus, as always, would know what he liked, what would be the right choice for him.</p><p>Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the sweet word, reinforcing to him that he had chosen correctly when he had chosen Alec to be his, and that tonight was the perfect day for what he had in mind.</p><p>“Of course, darling.”</p><p>When the waiter came Magnus ordered in fluent Spanish, ordering the tasting menu for them both; the most expensive option on the whole menu, with the most exclusive wine pairings. The waiter almost bowed all the way to the kitchen.</p><p>“You are so wonderful. There is nothing you can’t do,” Alec said with admiration clear in his voice and eyes, in awe at the power and control Magnus commanded even in a Mundane setting.</p><p>“Such a great reaction from speaking a little Spanish,” Magnus said with a hint of teasing but there was no denying the satisfaction in his words at having Alec’s admiration.</p><p>Alec blushed slightly.</p><p>“I can see how people look at you, look our way. They are all thinking how come someone like me got to sit at the best table, at the most expensive restaurant, with the most handsome and powerful man here –or anywhere in the world,” Alec admitted, unconsciously touching the collar around his neck.</p><p>Magnus had picked out a great outfit for Alec to wear tonight. It was black with golden lines, the collar fitted the outfit well, and Alec felt calmed by wearing it, knowing everyone could see it, knowing Magnus wanted everyone to see it just as he wanted everyone to see it. He still couldn’t believe his luck that he was here now, with Magnus. After everything that had happened…he was here with the man he loved more than life itself…more than <strong>anything</strong>. He could not, and never would, ask for more than that.</p><p>
  <em>Nephilim love once, fiercely.</em>
</p><p>Magnus almost glowed at the clear praise and adoration in Alec’s voice.</p><p>“Or any world really,” Magnus added with an arrogant but truthful air as he sipped the champagne; as a Prince of Hell few people could match his power and influence.</p><p>“True,” Alec readily agreed as he also took another sip of his champagne.</p><p>“I think they are all envious of me for having such a beautiful, loyal and submissive angel collared to me,” Magnus responded, smiling at him, nodding towards the collar around Alec's neck he was still touching with one hand, a possessive and proud look in Magnus’ eyes.</p><p>“I…I don’t think so,” Alec said softly, quietly, blushing, letting go of the collar as he looked down for a moment, feeling a bit shy and uncertain at getting such high praise from the man he loved.</p><p>“I <strong>know</strong> so,” Magnus said strongly, in a voice that clearly expected obedience and thus acceptance of his judgement.</p><p>Alec did so at once, knowing that tone, that voice that settled all doubts in his mind with its clear focus.</p><p>“Thank you,” Alec said softly, smiling, still amazed Magnus could possibly love him so much.</p><p>“Cheers, Alexander. To us,” Magnus said with clear affection shining in his eyes as he raised his glass to him.</p><p>“To us,” Alec dutifully repeated, love and adoration for the Warlock making him almost seem to glow, as he raised his glass as well and they both drank.</p><p>“You are looking a lot at the people here, darling,” Magnus remarked, having noticed Alec’s eyes sweeping the restaurant more than once.</p><p>“I was just wondering…” Alec admitted hesitantly but then stopped.</p><p>“Yes?” Magnus prompted, making a hand wave to indicate he wanted him to continue.</p><p>“Well, they are all so handsome and sexy and just…better than me,” Alec admitted in a defeated tone.</p><p>“But I chose <strong>you</strong>,” Magnus reminded him strongly.</p><p>Alec nodded, blushing, loving the possessive note in his tone as it made him feel loved.</p><p>“Yes and I am still astonished by that,” Alec confessed.</p><p>“What do you want to ask me? You can ask,” Magnus allowed as he could tell from the slight tensing of Alec’s body that he was wondering about something.</p><p>“When we were...broken up…” Alec got out, still having a hard time saying it; the memory hurt so much.</p><p>“Yes?” Magnus encouraged.</p><p>“Were you with people like that?” Alec said all at once, his worry and nervousness, his feeling of inadequacy clear in his voice as he waved a hand in the general direction of the other guests, sitting at tables on the other side of the white curtains.</p><p>“Alexander, I had sex with endless people before I met you and yes, I had sex when we were broken up. Sex, drugs, parties, orgies. You name it; I did it,” Magnus responded frankly.</p><p>“Oh,” Alec said, taken back by his bluntness, feeling weirdly hurt by the truth even though he had asked for it.</p><p>Seeing the hurt in his eyes Magnus’ expression softened at once.</p><p>“Darling, I love you. I love <strong>having</strong> you, <strong>owning</strong> you,” Magnus said firmly, his voice strong and sure. He allowed some of his pain to shine through as he admitted in a softer tone, “I did what I did while we were not together because that is how I deal with pain.”</p><p>That made Alec perk up and he gave him a look filled with wonder and hope.</p><p>“You…were in pain?” He asked softly, almost hopefully.</p><p>He didn’t want Magnus to be in pain and yet a part of him <strong>did</strong> want him to be in pain if he was away from him. It was comforting to know he wasn’t the only one who had suffered.</p><p>“Without you? Always,” Magnus admitted, smiling encouragingly at him.</p><p>“Me too. Without you. I don’t think I would be able to bear it. I <strong>can’t </strong>survive without you,” Alec acknowledged with naked need and honesty, knowing this for a <strong>fact</strong> as he had after all proven just that during their break-up.</p><p>
  <em>Nephilim love once, fiercely.</em>
</p><p>“I know,” Magnus said, a clear hint of contentment and joy in knowing this. He then added seriously, with a hint of worry, “However, you will have to go back to work soon and I can’t be with you there.”</p><p>“Why? I am with you. That’s all I ever wanted,” Alec said matter of fact, touching his collar lovingly.</p><p>He hadn’t been apart from Magnus since they had gotten back together except when he had been with the Mundane doctors. He didn’t think he could do it; he didn’t know how to any longer. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to learn.</p><p>“I know. It is all I ever wanted too,” Magnus said warmly. “However, I want ears and eyes inside the Institute. The Nephilim are after all the traditional enemy of the children of Lilith.”</p><p>“I could never be your enemy,” Alec quickly reassured him, looking horrified at the very thought.</p><p>“Of course not. Not you, darling,” Magnus reassured him. “I meant the others. Other Nephilim.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Alec asked, his voice between determination and worry, biting his lip nervously.</p><p>He wanted to do anything he could to help Magnus but he was unsure if he could truly go back to work and spend a whole day away from him.</p><p>“I know you are not comfortable being away from me so I have found a solution to that,” Magnus calmed him.</p><p>Magnus did a wave of his hand and a gift-wrapped box appeared at Alec’s feet.</p><p>“Is….is it for me?” Alec asked in wonder, looking down at the box next to his chair. It was a large box, reaching him to his knees.</p><p>“Yes. Open it,” Magnus permitted, smiling at seeing Alec’s joy and amazement at the gift even before he knew what it was.</p><p>Magnus loved that about Alec; he was grateful for anything the Warlock gave him no matter what it was.</p><p>Alec carefully lifted the lid of the box and as soon as he could see what was inside he gave a shriek of joy.</p><p>“It’s a puppy!” Alec said joyfully as he lifted the large black puppy out of the box and up into his arms.</p><p>The puppy had red glowing eyes and teeth as sharp as ice and its fur was black as the night. It sniffed Alec and then licked him joyfully on his hands and face as Alec held it tight to him, letting it sit in his lap.</p><p>“He’s a Hellhound puppy. His name is Azazil,” Magnus explained with a fond look.</p><p>Alec looked cute with a Hellhound puppy. It made Magnus think he would look cute with a baby too; their baby. Well, adopted but still….An idea for later.</p><p>“And…he’s mine?” Alec asked in amazement, smiling.</p><p>“Yes, darling. He’s yours,” Magnus confirmed, smiling fondly at him.</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Alec said joyfully and impulsively stood up. He placed the puppy carefully on his own chair and the puppy dutifully stayed there.</p><p>Seeing the puppy was staying put Alec went to kneel in front of Magnus’ chair, putting a hand on his knee and looked up at him adoringly in gratitude for his gift.</p><p>Magnus stroked his cheek tenderly, moved and happy for his open show of submission.</p><p>“My pleasure, Alexander,” Magnus said lovingly.</p><p>“Can I…Can I please bring him with me to work?” Alec begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>“That was the plan,” Magnus agreed, smiling. “You have two months more of sick leave. I will teach you more about how to control Azazil during that time.”</p><p>“Thank you. He’s adorable,” Alec said with adoration and wonder in his eyes.</p><p>Magnus smiled and put a hand at the back of his neck and drew him up and into a hard and possessive kiss, enjoying how Alec easily and eagerly submitted under him. When Magnus drew back desire and love was flaring in Alec’s eyes. Magnus smiled and did a hand movement towards Alec’s chair, indicating he should sit down again. Alec smiled and did so, taking Azazil back into his lap.</p><p>“I have linked his soul to yours. He will kill anyone who harms you so the control you must show him is who he <strong>shouldn’t</strong> kill in such a situation,” Magnus explained.</p><p>Alec nodded, stroking the Hellhound lovingly. “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Now, Azazil is made from Edom’s soil. That means a part of me is in him and he will obey me without question,” Magnus explained. “It also means that I can see everything he sees.”</p><p>“Like…through his eyes?” Alec asked, intrigued.</p><p>“Yes. I will be able to see and hear through him. What he hears and sees I will hear and see.”</p><p>“Will the others at the Institute not get suspicious that I will have a Hellhound with me?” Alec wondered.</p><p>Hellhounds were normally considered evil and would not be permitted entrance to the Institute nor to Idris.</p><p>“I will cast a perception filter on him. People will register there’s a hound there but it’s like it is at the corner of their eye and corner of their minds. They won’t mind because they are not meant to,” Magnus clarified.</p><p>Alec smiled at the idea. “That’s a wonderful plan.”</p><p>“I thought so,” Magnus said with a superior smirk as he took another sip of his champagne.</p><p>“And you would then always be with me,” Alec said happily, relieved at the very thought.</p><p>Alec felt a lot calmer now. He felt surer he would be able to go to work now, knowing this.</p><p>Magnus nodded and a possessive look crossed his face. “Yes, darling. I will be able to see and hear you, all the time, and every day. I will <strong>always</strong> be with you.”</p><p>Alec smiled, enjoying the possessiveness in Magnus’ words; feeling safe knowing he would never be alone. That Magnus would always be with him in this way.</p><p>“That sounds amazing,” Alec admitted breathlessly.</p><p>“It does, doesn’t it?” Magnus said with a wide smile, enjoying Alec’s reaction and knowing from it that he had chosen right.</p><p>Alec was the perfect consort to a Prince of Edom. He was everything he had ever wanted and more.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Alec admitted, smiling joyfully at him, his eyes and voice so adoring it was close to blasphemy.</p><p>“I love you too, angel,” Magnus said warmly, basking in the adoration, loving every second of it.</p><p>Suddenly they were interrupted by Magnus’s cell phone ringing loudly. He took it out from his jacket pocket and looked at the display. He saw it was one of his business associates that he really couldn’t ignore. He looked at Alec, hugging and playing with the Hellhound puppy in his lap, looking perfectly content and happy, making him smile at the sight.</p><p>“Darling, I will just have to take this call. Wait here; I will only be a few minutes,” Magnus ordered as he rose from the table, his voice warm but matter of fact.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Alec acknowledged as he looked up at him, smiling warmly.</p><p>Magnus smiled back and went over and kissed his forehead tenderly before going out on the balcony to take the call, looking out over the ocean as he spoke on the phone, leaning against the railing.</p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice you sitting here all alone,” a man said as he came through the curtains and over to the table, giving Alec an appreciative look.</p><p>He was a man in his late 50s and clearly a man of power. His suit and the way he carried himself spoke of someone used to being obeyed, and used to getting what he wanted. A man used to not hearing the word no and never even considering such a word would ever be used when addressing him.</p><p>“I am <strong>not</strong> alone,” Alec warned him, nodding towards the balcony where Magnus was talking on the phone, looking out over the ocean.</p><p>“Well, you are now,” the man said with a lustful leer as he was about to sit in Magnus’ place across from him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t sit there if I were you,” Alec warned him with a dark look, stroking the Hellhound puppy in his lap calmly as the man sat on Magnus’s chair.</p><p>“You know…Others might think that collar is just a fashion statement but I know what it means,” the man said dangerously, lust shining clearly in his eyes.</p><p>“Do you now?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow, his irritation at the man’s disrespect towards Magnus clear in his tone.</p><p>“Yes. It means you love being on your knees. And you know what? I could use someone as pretty as you on their knees for me,” the man said hungrily, looking Alec up and down as if he was a piece of meat he wanted to buy.</p><p>Alec gave him a dark piercing look, completely unfazed and unimpressed with him.</p><p>“I go on my knees for one man only and it isn’t you,” Alec said coldly as he took a sip of his champagne while he kept stroking the puppy in his lap, aware that the perception filter on it made it hard for the man to fully comprehend it was there.</p><p>The man laughed coldly, a cruel gleam in his eyes betraying that he was not just a man who had power and who loved power; he was a man who enjoyed abusing that power to the extreme.</p><p>“Snippy. I like it!”</p><p>“I really don’t care what you like. I would disappear if I were you,” Alec warned him, his patience at an end.</p><p>The man rose and went over to his chair, looking down at him. Standing this close the evidence of the man’s arousal was precisely in Alec’s line of sight. Alec pointedly looked away from him with a bored and disinterested look that angered the man further at being dismissed so fully.</p><p>“I have other plans,” the man said lustfully, taking a hard grip in Alec’s hair and shaking his head slightly from side to side before he forced his head up to look at him.</p><p>Alec hissed against the pain but just smiled evilly up at him, the Hellhound in his lap sneering at the man dangerously, only held back by Alec’s hand around its neck and torso.</p><p>“You are <strong>so</strong> going to regret this,” Alec said sinisterly, his voice dark and matter of fact.</p><p>Not getting the submission he wanted from him the man’s face darkened in rage. He had always been wealthy and had always gotten what he wanted. No one had ever denied him before. How dared this nobody, this boy, defy him?!</p><p>“Get on your knees, you little slut!” He ordered, pulling harder in Alec’s hair, trying to force him up.</p><p>Wait here, Magnus had said and so he would. He wasn’t moving an inch till Magnus got back. Alec stopped holding on to Azazil and without hesitation the Hellhound puppy bid deeply into the man’s arm holding Alec’s hair, drawing blood.</p><p>“Auch! What the fuck!” the man screamed and pulled his arm back, looking at the nasty bite wound, blood dripping to the floor.</p><p>“Who in the world are you?!” Magnus boomed, coming from the balcony with hasty steps that betrayed his worry for Alec, the voices having made him finish his phone call early to see what was going on.</p><p>“I…Your dog or whatever the fuck it is, bit me!” the man protested, cradling his injured arm and looking at the injury like he didn’t quite comprehend that he had been bitten.</p><p>“Good!” Magnus said darkly.</p><p>Magnus ignored the man and went over and cupped Alec’s face, giving him a searching look.</p><p>“Are you alright, darling?” Magnus asked worried, turning his face in his hands from side to side to check for injuries.</p><p>Alec nodded, smiling, petting Azazil to get the Hellhound to calm down again.</p><p>“I am now,” Alec said warmly, smiling up at him.</p><p>“Did he touch you?” Magnus asked with narrowed eyes, his rage rising at the mere thought.</p><p>Alec nodded, not even considering lying to him about this or anything. Lying about the Soul Sword had almost made him lose Magnus for good; he would never even consider going down that path ever again.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Magnus’ eyes narrowed and his face clouded with rage. He released Alec after planting a firm and possessive kiss to his forehead. Then he turned to look at the injured man with the full force of Hell’s fury.</p><p>“You’re a Mundane,” Magnus stated matter of fact, his voice making the word sound like an insult, as he came to stand before him, giving the man a dark look.</p><p>“A what?” the man asked confused, his breath coming in loud gasps, his eyes and voice betraying his hurt from his injury and his confusion and annoyance at the whole situation. “Do you have any idea who I am?”</p><p>Magnus ignored him completely and waved a finger threatening in his face.</p><p>“What precisely did you think you were doing?” Magnus asked dangerously.</p><p>“I just wanted a taste!” the man protested, more annoyed than afraid, unaware who he had offended. “I would have paid for it.”</p><p>“I <strong>don’t</strong> share and no amount of payment would ever be enough,” Magnus said darkly, his glamour fading as his rage increased.</p><p>“I…” the man began, fear overcoming him as he realized he was way out of his depth when he saw Magnus’ cat eyes. What had he gotten himself into? He could not recall the last time he had felt fear; this might be the first time he ever had.</p><p>“He belongs to <strong>me</strong>!” Magnus roared angrily and his words made Alec smile contently, happy to watch this unfold with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.</p><p><em>Serves that fool right for touching what belongs only to Magnus!</em> Alec thought darkly.</p><p>Magnus did a hand movement and blue flames started to lick their way up the man’s legs, burning their way up through his clothes and skin.</p><p>“Ahhhh!” the man screamed in pure agony as the flames licked their way up and spread all over his body, burning him to a crisp in seconds.</p><p>“Say hi to my father for me,” Magnus said darkly as the screams died and all there was left of him was a pile of ash on the floor in front of him.</p><p>Alec nodded in satisfaction; damn right! He was almost glowing with pride and happiness. He belonged to Magnus and Magnus wanted the whole world to know that! He was overjoyed at the idea.</p><p>“What the fuck! What the fuck!” Someone exclaimed in fear from further within the restaurant, making Magnus look from the pile of ash and out into the restaurant.</p><p>People were starting to whisper in fear, all looking at him, pointing fingers, a few had risen from their seats, all eyes were on him.</p><p>“Stop!” Magnus commanded, adding magic to his words as he did a hand movement. The whole restaurant froze, like all the Mundanes had become statues. “You will forget what you saw here, return to what you were doing. You will remember only that you had a nice evening.”</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and everyone returned to their previous positions with a dazed look before conversations resumed as if nothing had happened. Magnus smiled in satisfaction as he snapped his fingers and the pile of ash at his feet disappeared too. Then he turned back to Alec and looked at him worried.</p><p>“You sure you’re alright, darling?” Magnus asked softly.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine,” Alec said breathlessly, his eyes shining. “That was amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said warmly as he walked over to him but then his expression darkened. “However, I am sorry this happened. It is my job to see you safe.”</p><p>“And you did,” Alec assured him, nodding to emphasize his point. “Besides…I find it really incredible that you would do that for me.”</p><p>“What? Kill people who try and hurt you?” Magnus asked with a hint of dark amusement in his voice and Alec nodded, blushing a bit at admitting that.</p><p>“Always, darling. Always!” Magnus said strongly as he bent down, put a hand behind his head and gave him a quick, hard and demanding kiss that had Alec close his eyes and moan eagerly into his mouth.</p><p>When Magnus drew back he smiled smugly at the dazed look on Alec’s face. Seeing a waiter approach, Magnus went back to his seat and Alec managed to pull himself together.</p><p>“Here you are, gentlemen, your first course. Lobster extravaganza,” the waiter said in an even tone as if he hadn’t seen Magnus just returning to his seat with a satisfied look in his eyes nor the slightly flushed look on Alec’s face.</p><p>The waiter placed a plate in front of each of them before returning to the kitchen.</p><p>“The wine for the first course,” another waiter said as he poured them each a glass, before explaining a bit further about the wine.</p><p>When the waiters were gone, Magnus picked up his wine glass and saluted Alec and they both tasted it. Then Magnus tried a bite of the food and Alec did the same.</p><p>Magnus gave him a questioning look. “What do you think?”</p><p>“This is wonderful. Thank you for choosing it,” Alec said with a smile after he had tasted it.</p><p>“I know what my angel likes,” Magnus said in satisfaction, having relished the look of enjoyment on his face when Alec had tasted the food and wine.</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Alec agreed with a fond smile.</p><p>Magnus gave a soft smile back but then got more serious, wanting this moment to be perfect.</p><p>“Alexander, there is something I have been wanting to ask you,” Magnus began.</p><p>“Yes?” Alec questioned, a bit puzzled.</p><p>Magnus smiled as he rose and went over to Alec. The Shadowhunter followed him curiously with his eyes. Magus nodded at the Hellhound and it quickly jumped down from Alec’s lap and instead sat dutifully by his chair on the opposite side of where Magnus was standing.</p><p>Alec’s face and eyes showed his shock and surprise when Magnus went to one knee next to his chair. Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly violins appeared and were magically playing, floating in the air next to their table and then lit candles appeared as well, also floating around the table, creating a magical and romantic mood. Magnus did a wave of his hand and perception filters appeared on the floating objects so the Mundanes wouldn’t freak out.</p><p>“Alexander, you are everything I have ever wanted. You satisfy all parts of me. To me you are perfect just the way you are, right here, right now,” Magnus said solemnly, his eyes shining with affection and love, making Alec blush and smile shyly, happily, back at him.</p><p>Magnus took out a small black box from his jacket pocket and opened it, showing a beautiful white gold ring to Alec.</p><p>“Alexander, will you marry me and become <strong>my </strong>husband? Will you become Alexander Bane?”</p><p>“I already belong to you in all ways, forever,” Alec reminded him breathlessly, touching his collar, a lump in his throat, feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>“I know but I want you to belong to me in this way as well,” Magnus explained, a possessive edge in his voice. “I want a grand wedding fitting a Prince of Edom for all of the Shadow World to see and admire that you are <strong>mine</strong>, now and forever!”</p><p>Alec smiled joyfully, amazed that someone as fantastic as Magnus would want the whole world to know he was his in such a clear and public way.</p><p>“Yes, of course! Of course I will marry you!” Alec said happily, smiling widely, unable to truly believe he could be this fortunate. It was like a dream come true.</p><p>Magnus smiled up at him, enjoying the adoring look in his eyes as he took the ring out of the box and took Alec’s right hand in his. Alec’s hand was shaking slightly from the emotions he was feeling, but Magnus steadied it and slid the ring onto his finger. He then took his hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.</p><p>“You are perfection,” Magnus said lovingly as he released his hand.</p><p>“It is beautiful,” Alec said softly, a lump in his throat as he admired the ring on his finger and then noticed the ring wasn’t completely smooth but had a beautiful language written on it that he couldn’t read.</p><p>“What’s the writing all the way around it?” he asked curiously with clear admiration for its beauty in his tone.</p><p>“It’s written in the demonic language of Edom,” Magnus explained, smiling happily at Alec’s reaction to the ring he had chosen for him. “It says ‘Bound forever to Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom’.”</p><p>“I love it!” Alec proclaimed joyfully, his eyes shining as he looked from the ring to Magnus.</p><p>“The ring will also act as a protection spell. It will let all magically attuned creatures know you belong to me and will erect a shield, if you are attacked by magic, that will repeal most common magical attacks,” Magnus explained as he rose, smiling happily down at Alec.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Alec said breathlessly as he leaned his head back for a kiss.</p><p>Magnus bent down and claimed his lips in a hard and possessive kiss that left Alec with a dazed expression on his face when he drew back.</p><p>“I can’t wait to get you home tonight and celebrate,” Magnus said with a sexy smirk as he stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly before returning to his seat.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Alec said eagerly, nodded enthusiastically, making Magnus laugh.</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and a bottle of fine champagne appeared in a silver wine cooler in the middle of the table and they each had a glass of the champagne in their hands.</p><p>“To us, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice filled with love, possessiveness and dark promises of a future bound together forever as he raised his glass towards him across the table.</p><p>“To us,” Alec eagerly agreed, smiling joyfully, as Magnus touched his glass to his.</p><p>
  <em>Nephilim love once, fiercely.</em>
</p><p>Alec was finally happy, feeling loved, safe and secure. Magnus wanted him. He always wanted him. He wanted the whole world to know he wanted him. He petted Azazil one-handed who was still sitting loyally by his feet and smiled contently. He was home. He had everything. He had Magnus and that was <strong>everything</strong> to him.</p><p>The end</p><p>- Anyone up for more of this dark possessive love story? Should I do a part 6?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments motivates me to write so if you liked it please do let me know. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>